New Jedi Order: Avenger
by saberstorm
Summary: AU starting at the end of Star by Star. The Rebellion’s darkest secret comes to life as the Sith Lord Starkiller resurfaces just in time to aid the Jedi Strike Force. Can they work together to stop the Vong?
1. Prologue

New Jedi Order: Avenger

Summary: AU starting at the end of Star by Star. The Rebellion's darkest secret comes to life as the Sith Lord Starkiller resurfaces just in time to aid the Jedi Strike Force. Can they work together to stop the Vong, or will Starkiller's interference only make things worse?

AN: This uses a concept similar to the one in my Dark Galaxy fic. I want to know which one you think is better, and which one should I continue? Or should I work on both?

Prologue

Anakin Solo stared at the detonator in his hand. He knew what would happen if he used it, but he also knew what would happen if he didn't. His wounds were already so bad that he knew he was going to die before they could escape.

It had to be done.

_I'm sorry, Tahiri._

He turned, about to make his suicide run, when the ceiling above the several Vong suddenly exploded. A figure dropped into the room and a red lightsaber flashed over and over again. Vong warriors cried out in shock, surprise, and pain as they were felled. The rest of the Jedi around him could only stare in shock as the figure cut down dozens of foes in a matter of seconds, leaving him the only one alive.

The figure rose, lightsaber held in a reverse grip, its red glow making the figure's menacing armor look demonic. It raised a clawed, half mechanical arm towards the container holding the last of the Voxin DNA. Force lightning flashed, destroying the container and its contents. Then the figure turned towards them.

Anakin felt a chill run through him as he made eye contact, in spite of the fact that the figure was wearing a mask. He knew the figure was looking directly at him, focused, and drawing on the Force. Then, it raised an arm.

Pain tore through him. He felt like someone was trying to tear him apart. It seemed to last an eternity, before he was finally ripped from his body.

The last thing he heard was a voice, as if through a respirator, telling him, "I didn't come all this way to see you die, grandson of Vader." Then darkness claimed him.


	2. Prelude: Reflections of Starkiller

New Jedi Order: Avenger

Summary: AU starting at the end of Star by Star. The Rebellion's darkest secret comes to life as the Sith Lord Starkiller resurfaces just in time to aid the Jedi Strike Force. Can they work together to stop the Vong, or will Starkiller's interference only make things worse?

AN: This is going to be a different style than I'm used to, so any feedback will greatly help.

Prelude: Reflections of Starkiller

The _Rogue Shadow_ hurled through hyperspace, leaving the war behind like a memory. They had entered the Mykyr system without warning, and they had left without a trace. Double checking the system readings, Juno Eclipse – now starting to show a faint amount of gray hairs along the edges of her blond crew cut – smiled in satisfaction before turning to her companion. "You're sure they will get out on their own?"

Darth Starkiller, turned to her, his voice calm and caring in spite of his respirator as he replied, "I know they will, Juno. Although, I have reason to believe they will try to kill me if they see me again."

Standing, Juno kissed him in spite of his mask, "You're not that easy to kill. We should get some rest now."

"You go ahead. I need to meditate for a moment," he told her. He was eternally grateful for Juno's presence in his life. After his battle with the Emperor left him mostly dead, and the Rebellion was formed, she had returned for his body, at great personal risk. She had found him alive, against all odds. She had managed to graft the Sith Stalker armor that he now wore to his body to sustain his life. She stood beside him when he decided to remain dead to the rest of the Rebellion, choosing instead to act as a secret assassin, targeting the Emperor's most loyal and powerful servants.

In spite of his choice to embrace Sith teachings to serve the galaxy rather than himself, in spite of his choice to isolate them from the rest of the galaxy, in spite of the armor he wore, she still stayed by him, and loved him.

She was the reason he could embrace darkness, and remain free of evil.

_Anakin Solo must have a similar bond to someone if I am going to train him_, Starkiller thought to himself. _Though I have spent years tracking down the original Sith teachings, I don't dare put them in the wrong hands. I sensed his determination to make his name, and his grandfather's name, known for good rather than evil. That is something I can help him with. There are things I know that he doesn't. But if my vision is correct, he is the one I need to teach. Otherwise, the Sith Order will be forever corrupted._

Starkiller took a deep breath, trying to relax. He needed to figure out where they needed to go next, what their next move should be. They needed to tread carefully now, as his actions would definitely put them out in the open. He may have survived death three times by now, but he didn't think he would survive a fourth time, especially if it involved the Jedi killing him.

An image appeared, and he smiled underneath his mask.

"Hapes. They will go to Hapes."


	3. Chapter 1: Lost in Darkness

New Jedi Order: Avenger

Summary: AU starting at the end of Star by Star. The Rebellion's darkest secret comes to life as the Sith Lord Starkiller resurfaces just in time to aid the Jedi Strike Force. Can they work together to stop the Vong, or will Starkiller's interference only make things worse?

Chapter 1: Lost in Darkness

_Where am I?_

_Why his it so dark here?_

_Am I dead?_

_No. I can't be dead. Being one with the Force can't be like this._

_It's too cold here. I can feel it._

_Then I am alive?_

_What happened?_

_Why is it so dark; so cold?_

_Why am I so alone?_

_I'm scared._

_Someone, help me!_

Tahiri's eyes snapped open, and she gasped in surprise. She sat up, staring at the body in front of her, a slight bit of hope sparking to life. It burned out as she realized that he was still as lifeless as he was when they escaped. She could have sworn she heard him cry for someone to help.

Blinking back tears, Tahiri returned her head to where it was resting on the bed. "Why you, Anakin?" she choked. "Why you?"

"So you're awake," Zekk said, stepping into the room. If it could be called a room at least. The Vong craft they had stolen unnerved them, but at least it had gotten them away from Mykyr in one piece.

"How long till we reach Coursant?" she asked the older Jedi.

"We were already there," Zekk answered soberly. "Coursant has fallen. Tenel Ka told us to head towards Hapes for refuge. We'll be there soon." He was silent for a moment. "We'll probably hold a funeral there too."

From the way he was looking at Anakin's body, Tahiri could tell something was bothering Zekk. "What's wrong?"

"Seeing that… person… it reminded me… of Shadow Acadamy," Zekk said. "Jaina's taking this really hard too. For a moment, I thought he was helping us, and then… It just doesn't make any sense."

Tahiri nodded. The mysterious figure unnerved her too. He had taken down several Vong warriors with the ease of a practiced assassin, saving them and destroying the Voxin. Then he had turned on them. He raised his hand toward Anakin, who writhed in pain for a moment before falling lifeless to the ground. None of them had even time to comprehend what had just happened before the figure had vanished through a hole in the wall, but there was no doubt in any of their minds that whoever he was, he was a powerful Sith.

"Is Jaina all right?" Tahiri finally asked. When Zekk didn't respond she frowned. "How bad, Zekk?"

"She's turning," he replied. "She denies it, but I can tell. I've been there. She's blocking all of us out." The ship shuddered slightly and Tenel Ka appeared.

"We've arrived."


	4. Chapter 2: No Longer Forgotten

New Jedi Order: Avenger

Summary: AU starting at the end of Star by Star. The Rebellion's darkest secret comes to life as the Sith Lord Starkiller resurfaces just in time to aid the Jedi Strike Force. Can they work together to stop the Vong, or will Starkiller's interference only make things worse?

AN: This uses a concept similar to the one in my Dark Galaxy fic. I want to know which one you think is better, and which one should I continue? Or should I work on both?

Chapter 2: No Longer Forgotten

_Fire?_

_Is that fire?_

_Am I going to be burned?_

_But I'm alive!_

_Am I?_

_Aren't I?_

_Can't anyone hear me?_

Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the Jedi tried hard to not choke as he looked at the body on the funeral pyre. It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago, Anakin Solo's soul prematurely became one with the Force. Even more disturbing was the news of the mysterious warrior who had saved the strike force, only to turn on its leader.

No one else wanted to speak. It was time to finish the ceremony.

Picking up one of the four torches that gave light to the small circle, he stepped forward, intending to light the pyre. The flames of the torch neared his nephew's chest…

… and instantly went out.

A powerful Force presence suddenly manifested itself to the group, making most of them stagger in surprise. The other three torches went out, and Mara Jade Skywalker instantly ignited her blade.

"I recognize your presence," Luke's wife shouted out into the darkness. "Why don't you show yourself instead of hiding?"

"I have nothing to hide, Mara Jade," a voice answered, sounding eerily similar to that of Darth Vader's, only a different pitch. "You already know who I am. You just need to remember what you have forgotten."

_A younger Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand, surveyed her quarter's in Mos Eisley. Come dawn, she would go to Jabba's Palace, posing as a dancer to fulfill her Master's command._

"_You will kill Luke Skywalker."_

_She sat down on the bunk, taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. Focusing, she reached out through the Force to contact the Emperor._

_Only she couldn't. It seemed that anything outside her room had vanished in the Force, leaving a void. Then a voice spoke out._

"_Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand."_

"That voice…" Mara trailed off, becoming tense. Sensing her distress, Luke activated his own blade, raising it high to reveal the newcomer almost five meters away, his sinister armor adding extra weight to Mara's next words.

"Darth Starkiller."


	5. Chapter 3: From out of a Nightmare

New Jedi Order: Avenger

Summary: AU starting at the end of Star by Star. The Rebellion's darkest secret comes to life as the Sith Lord Starkiller resurfaces just in time to aid the Jedi Strike Force. Can they work together to stop the Vong, or will Starkiller's interference only make things worse?

Chapter 3: From out of a Nightmare

_With well trained reflexes, Mara Jade spun on a dime, activating her lightsaber to decapitate the intruder who dared know her secret. His own crimson blade stopped hers, and her eyes widened in surprise. "But you're dead! You're just a legend the Rebels use to spread fear! My master killed you!"_

"_He did," Starkiller replied. "But I am not dead. You are."_

_She fought for her life, but she didn't stand a chance against him. His ability wielding a lightsaber single handed allowed him a free hand to overpower her with Force Lightning, leaving her on the floor gasping in pain and devoid of all strength. The point of his lightsaber hovered over her, ready to stab down. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to happen._

_It didn't._

"_Interesting," the Sith Assassin remarked. "Perhaps I don't have to kill you at all."_

"_What?" she spluttered in confusion._

"_I sense your future, Mara Jade. The Emperor will not always be your master. Instead, I sense you standing beside your target as his equal."_

"_Fat chance!" she spat._

_Starkiller knelt beside her, placing a hand over her eyes, "It may not happen, true, but I believe it will. We will meet again, but until we do, forget about this encounter. Forget about this encounter. Forget... Forget..."_

_When she awoke, she could have sworn there had been no one there at all._

Mara Jade Skywalker was snapped back into the present by the sound of a lightsaber activating. A blur rushed past as Jaina Solo struck out against the Sith who had appeared, ignoring Leia's call of, "Jaina! NO!"

Starkiller activated his blade at the last second, catching Jaina off guard and sending her lightsaber flying out of her grip. He wrapped the Force around her, hoisting her into the air before smashing her into the ground with just the right amount of force to wind her and give her a large bruise without breaking any bones. He pointed his lightsaber down at her throat, allowing his anger and disapproval to show in his voice as he said, "Don't you ever try that again, Jedi. Furthermore, you had better reconsider the path you have taken. You don't want me as your enemy, but I will be if you continue like this."

This left the rest of the group stunned, even Han. Seconds before he spoke, half of them were ready to come to Jaina's aid. Now they were hearing a Sith telling her to avoid the Dark Side? It didn't make sense.

"I am surprised, Master Skywalker, that you didn't recognize your nephew's condition, and that he is still alive," Starkiller continued. "If you had put that flame to his body, you would have condemned him to limbo."

Mara's eyes narrowed, "What did you do to him?"

"I saved his life, by separating him from his body," Starkiller answered. "When he is ready, he will return, and I will train him. I will wait until then."

"And what makes you think we'll let you train him?" Leia snapped, finding her voice.

"Because I know things about your grandfather that you don't, Leia Organa Solo," he answered, turning toward her. "You also know who I am, and you still trust me, because you fly under my crest."

All eyes turned to Leia, who shook her head in shock, "That's impossible! That's Galen Marek's symbol! He founded the Rebellion! He's dead!"

"In a way that is true," the Sith nodded. "After the Emperor left me for dead, I worked in the dark to remain anonymous to him so that he would never connect me to the Rebellion and realize the true threat it posed to him. I am Galen Marek."

"Prove it!" Leia challenged.

"Juno Eclipse."

Leia balked. Only 8 people knew that name, and she was one of them. There was only one way he could know as well: if he was one of them.

That meant he was exactly who he claimed to be.

Partially because he couldn't help it, and partially because he wanted to change the subject, Starkiller turned toward Mara and remarked, "Though I am several years late, congratulations on your marriage. Are you surprised to find out I was right?" Then he vanished from both their eyes and the Force.


End file.
